1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handy mop which can be used for cleaning operation to remove dust in a room, car or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
The handy mop of this type is generally constructed by attaching a mop body to a handle for use. Such a mop body used to be of a reusable type that can be washed after stained. However, in recent years, a disposable type of mop body has become to be widely used in combination with a handle to which the disposable mop body is attached.
In the above-mentioned conventional handy mop which is composed of the disposable mop body and the handle to which the disposable mop body is attached, the mop body, after insertion of the solid handle, is clamped on the handle by means of spring or fixed on the handle by means of a rubber molded component, thereby preventing the mop body from being detached from handle during use. However, such means for preventing detachment of the mop body during use causes trouble in attachment and detachment of the mop body. In addition, since the attachment portion of the handle to which the mop body is attached is of stick shape, it may cause damages when comes into contact with furniture or the like during cleaning operation.